Pour l'éternité
by XV's-Andy
Summary: Et si Bella ne pouvait pas empécher la mort d'Edward, vers qui se tournerait-elle? SLASH Bellice
1. Chapter 1

Tout était allé si vite. Lorsque Jacob m'avait ramené de la réserve après avoir sauté de la falaise, j'avais trouvé Alice dans mon salon, morte d'inquiétude.

Oui, c'est vrai, mon plongeon n'avait aucun sens car si il y a quelques mois si je cherchais le danger pour voir son visage et sa voix aujourd'hui je n'en ressentais plus le besoin. Edward Cullen faisait parti de mon passé, il m'avait abandonné et j'étais passée à autre chose. Alors pourquoi sauter? Je devais reconnaitre que je ne savais pas trop. Mais au fond de moi je ressentais le besoin de le faire, que ce qui allait s'en suivre serait infiniment bon, cependant pour l'instant je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

Alice Cullen était donc debout dans mon salon, inquiète. Mais lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, son visage c'était illuminé et elle m'avait gratifié d'un sourire franc, le plus beau qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. A cette vision mes barrières avaient cédées, je lui avais sauté dans les bras et elle m'avait rendue mon étreinte avec presque autant de ferveur, le soulagement en plus, sans pour autant se laisser complètement aller, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre avec moi…Je lui avait manqué aussi.

Installées dans le salon, elle m'avait raconté qu'elle m'avait vu sauter, qu'elle s'était inquiété, me croyant morte. Elle réclamait des explications, mon geste ne s'expliquant pas à ses yeux. Je lui avait donc expliqué que, moi-même, je n'en connaissais pas vraiment la raison. J'avais sentie au plus profond de moi que mon acte apporterait du changement, déclencherait quelque chose de bénéfique.

À peine avais-je fini mon discours que les yeux d'Alice se perdirent dans le vague. Comme chaque fois je fus prise au dépourvu et attendis avec impatience et crainte qu'elle revienne à elle. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ses mots étaient hachés mais j'en retint les principaux : Edward… Volturi… mort…

J'étais maintenant dans une Porsche jaune roulant a vive allure en direction de Voltera. Tout c'était passé tellement vite, pas le temps de se reposer, ni de se préparer pour un tel voyage, je tiendrais sur les nerfs, la vie d'Edward en dépendait peut être. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait être en Italie en si peu de temps… alors que la peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver Edward m'envahissait je repensais a ce qu'Alice m'avait raconter plus tôt. (flash back)

- quand je t'ai vu sauté et que je t'ai cru morte, j'en ai parlé à ma famille avant de venir a Forks pour vérifier. Malheureusement le temps que je les appels pour leur dire que tu allais bien, Rosalie avait joint Edward pour lui dire. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il ne vit plus avec nous, au dernière nouvelles il était en Islande. Quand je t'ai vu dans le salon j'ai compris mon erreur et comme tu m'as vu le faire, j'ai appelé Carlisle pour les prévenir. Et puis j'ai eu cette vision, Bella, Edward te croit morte! Il veut se rendre chez les Volturi pour mourir, pour que les Volturi le tue! Alors nous allons en Italie, oui oui tu viens avec moi, car toi seule peux lui faire entendre raison, moi il ne me croirait pas. (fin flash back)

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par l'écart que fis la voiture. Mon reflexe d'attraper le volant nous ramena sur la route mais mon cœur avait raté des battements et une montée d'adrénaline faisait trembler mon corps. (Ca faisait un peu trop pour aujourd'hui.) Surprise par cette faute de conduite, je me tournais vers Alice la bouche pleine de questions pour tomber sur un regard perdu dans le vague. Nouvelle vision. Inquiète, j'attendis quelle revienne à elle pour lui rendre le volant et l'écouter raconter. Ses yeux n'étaient plus dans le vague et son visage trahissait un sentiment de panique. Mauvaise nouvelle…

- Non, pas ça… Edward… tout mais pas ça… Edward… ca voix me tordit le ventre, l'air de la voiture était devenue irrespirable. Inconsciemment je serrais mon poing, priant pour que la fin ne soit pas tragique. Oui Edward m'avait abandonné, me faisant tourner la page, mais il était toujours important, faisant partie intégrante de ma vie. J'étais passé à autre chose sur le plan sentimentale, pas sur celui de l'amitié, ni de la fraternité.

Alice s'était repris, serrant les mâchoires. Je sentis la voiture accélérer, vis les arbres défiler plus rapidement. La voiture devait être en train d'atteindre sa vitesse maximale.

Malgré mon angoisse je lui demandais de me raconter, qu'avait-elle vu qui puisse la mettre dans un tel état. Je craignais le pire…

- Ce n'étais pas précis, me répondit elle, la voix grave, mais ils refusent de le tuer, ils considèrent que son don est trop précieux. Il va provoquer sa mort en violant notre loi la plus importante. Il va révéler notre existence aux humains, j'ai vu son corps scintiller au soleil. Je l'ai vu mourir… finit-elle dans un souffle.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc. Depuis le début je me refusais à envisager cette possibilité. Certes les visions d'Alice n'étaient pas fiables a cent pour cent mais il y avait toujours une chance non négligeable qu'elles se produisent. Et c'était déjà trop que la mort du vampire fasse l'objet d'une vision.

- ca n'arrivera pas, je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se produire, dit-elle d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, bien trop dure pour son visage délicat, même si je ne pouvais ignorer la pointe de désespoir qui y régné.

Malgré moi je me mit à repenser à tous les bons moments avec Edward, ma découverte sur sa condition de vampire, notre clairière, ma rencontre avec sa famille, le base-ball, James… secouant la tête je me forçais à chasser ces pensées, il n'était pas encore mort! Mais elles dérivèrent vers le vide que j'avais sentie lorsqu'il m'avait abandonné, ressentirais-je le même s'il mourrait? Pour ne plus penser à ça je me concentrais sur Alice, ma meilleure amie, j'observais son profil parfait, le léger tic de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se concentre et qui me fait toujours légèrement sourire, ses yeux vifs qui enregistre chaque mouvement bien plus vite que la normale. Sans me l'avouer vraiment je me dis que outre le vide provoqué par Edward, le manque de nouvelles d'Alice m'avait aussi enfoncé dans ma dépression. En cet instant, elle était la personne qui comptait le plus, avec Charlie bien sur.

Je finit par détourner mon regard et tombais sur une ville attractive, en apparence.

-Bella?

- Oui?

- Ecoute moi bien, aujourd'hui n'est pas n'importe quel jour, Edward compte se suicider le jour anniversaire du départ des vampires de Voltera, il y aura énormément de monde pour l'événement, je ne vais pas pouvoir aller très loin avec la voiture et je ne peux pas sortir. Je vais m'approcher le plus prés possible et quand je te le dirais tu devras courir jusqu'à la place où il compte se montrer. Tu dois arriver avant qu'il ne sorte et le raisonner. Ses paroles avaient été rapide, ne laissant pas de place au doute. Tout reposait sur moi. Je détachais ma ceinture, me préparant à sortir rapidement. Est-ce que je serais assez rapide? Mes nerfs allaient-ils tenir une fois de plus? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Courir, le sauver, courir, le sauver… dans l'absolu ce n'était pas très compliqué… deux petits mots. Ben voyons… soudain la voix d'Alice me cria de sortir. Sans réfléchir je sautais et me précipitais aussi vite que possible dans les rues bondées.

Je ne savais pas où était la place… mais quelle idiote!

Sans cesser de courir je pris la même direction que la foule. Mes poumons me brulaient déjà, ma gorge était sèche et mes jambes me semblaient trop lourdes. Bon sang que je regrettais de ne pas être plus active en cours de sport! Tentant d'ignorer la douleur de mon point de côté, je finis par déboucher sur une place envahie par le monde. Je n'allais jamais le trouver! Chassant le sentiment de désespoir qui m'envahissait je cherchais du regard un promontoire. Une fontaine! Perchais dessus et tournant sur moi-même je cherchais du regard la personne qui avait partagé ma vie. Aucune trace, mes mouvements devenaient frénétiques, je regardais de tout les côtés mettant à mal mon équilibre précaire. L'ouverture d'une porte attira mon attention. Instinctivement, et en dernier espoir, j'accrochais mon regard elle, attendant la suite. Mon cœur fit un bond quand j'aperçu une peau blanche et des cheveux bronze. Je sentis mon cri sortir de ma bouche avant même de l'avoir pensé, je ne me contrôlais plus. Mes jambes sautèrent de la fontaine et je me mit a courir comme jamais, Charlie aurait été fier de moi, en direction de la porte. Mes cris ne couvraient qu'a peine le brouhaha de la foule. Et Edward, malgré sa qualité de vampire ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Dans un dernier effort je me jetais sur lui, oubliant un instant la dureté qui le caractérisait, percutait un corps de marbre et glissait sur le sol de manière… brutale.

Aucune réaction.

Edward était dans son monde, et malgré la tête qui me tournait, je me relevais tant bien que mal pour m'interposer entre lui et les rayons du soleil. Mais rien n'y fit, il continua d'avançer, me bousculant sans me voir, et s'exposa au soleil, fermant les yeux. Son corps était magnifique. Dans un instant d'égarement je me fis la remarque que je n'avais jamais vu le corps d'Alice au soleil. Puis la panique reprit le dessus et je me jetais de nouveau sur Edward, l'appelant.

- Edward! C'est Bella, regarde moi, je suis là. Il sembla réagir au son de ma voix et, lentement, baissa la tête vers moi.

- Ma Bella, je savais que tu serais là pour m'accompagner dans la mort. Tu as vu comme je suis beau, je sais que tu aimes me voir ainsi, à la lumière du soleil. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, nous serons bientôt réunis, je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Je suis désolé ma Bella de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, de ne pas avoir été là, mais ne t'inquiète pas nous serons bientôt ensemble, pour l'éternité, comme tu le voulais.

Ok. C'était plus grave que ce que je croyais, il délirait complètement et ne voulait pas me voir vivante. Je n'osais pas me retourner de peur de voir le regard des gens, leur réaction.

- Edward, regarde moi, je suis vivante, sens mon cœur battre, sens comme ma peau est chaude! Je pris sa main et la plaquait contre mon cœur tout en tentant de le pousser vers l'intérieur. Vous avez déjà essayé de pousser un mur?

En désespoir de cause je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, attrapait sa nuque et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes. Seuls ses yeux réagir en se fermant. Il me repoussa en écartant ses bras pour offrir son corps au soleil. Un éclair de colère me traversa, la fatigue reprenait le dessus, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour échouer! N'écoutant plus les divagations d'Edward, je m'arque bouter pour le faire reculer, le tapant de mes poings, psalmodiant des « mais recule! » désespérés et colérique.

Je crus avoir réussis quand je le sentis basculer en arrière, enfin a l'ombre. Mes espoirs s'évanouirent quand je vis qu'Edward et Alice étaient fermement tenus par deux grands vampires aux yeux rouges. La question concernant la présence d'Alice m'effleura rapidement l'esprit. Puis une main froide s'enroula autour de mon bras, tel un serpent. Alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait pour protester, le regard de Alice me fit baisser la tête. Pas un mot, compris. Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grande salle voutée, au centre de laquelle se trouvait trois trônes. L'atmosphère glaciale s'infiltra dans mes veines, provoquant une peur qui me tordit le ventre. Mes oreilles se mirent a bourdonner lorsque je vis Edward a genou devant ce que je devinais comme étant les fameux Volturi. Le clarté de la pièce ne suffisait pas à rendre l'endroit accueillant. Ma seule pensée cohérente me poussait à fuir. Alors que je cherchais le regard d'Alice, un cri perça la bulle qui m'entouré. Un cri de douleur. Ma tête tourna plus vite que mon cou et alors que les mains d'Alice m'attrapaient par la taille pour m'empêcher d'avancer , je criais le nom d'Edward, encore et encore. Je la sentis me trainer vers la sortie. En passant dans les couloirs nous croisâmes un groupe d'humains, faisant vraisemblablement une visite guidé. Ici? Parmi eux je reconnus certains visage, des personnes qui avaient vu Edward. Le désespoir m'envahie, je fermais les yeux, me laissant guider par mon amie. Avec soulagement je me laissais glisser dans les ténèbres. Enfin du repos.

Mon réveille se fit en douceur, dans mon lit, dans un sentiment bienvenu de sécurité. Alors que des flash back imprécis passaient devant mes yeux, je sentis des larmes couler. Je ne voulais pas y repenser, pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Et je sombrais à nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Les jours passèrent, identiques, fait de torpeur, me pelotonnant dans mon état léthargique pour mieux échapper à cette réalité. Les vacances étaient les bienvenus. Charlie ne changeait pas, s'habituant malgré lui a me voir ainsi. Il était présent sans pour autant m'envahir.

Les jours s'étirèrent en semaine, et l'absence de nouvelles d'Alice me ramenait douloureusement en arrière. Les quelques heures passait en sa compagnie m'avait rappeler combien sa présence comptait. La perdre de nouveau était trop dur… les larmes ne coulait plus mais la douleur ne partait pas, elle me manquait.

Les semaines devinrent des mois. Les vacances passaient lentement, Jacob n'était pas là, me reprochant toujours d'avoir choisit les Cullen. Cette fois je devais me relever seule. Mes soirées étaient solitaires et les cauchemars étaient répétitifs, mais je m'obligeai une fois de plus à tourner la page. Une fois de plus… mais je n'en voulais pas à Alice, ce qu'elle vivait devait être plus dur que moi.

A trois jours de la rentrée, tout bascula. Je sortais de la douche quand Charlie m'appela du salon :

- Bella, téléphone, enfin…

Curieuse, je m'habillais rapidement. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler aussi tôt un jour de vacance?

En bas, je pris le combiné en remerciant Charlie, attendant qu'il s'éloigne. À peine avais-je posé le téléphone sur mon oreille que la voix tant attendue d'Alice m'appela : « Bella! C'est Alice… pas le temps de répondre que je l'entendais fondre en larme, les bruits étouffaient par la ligne. Bella, reprit-elle, j'ai besoin de toi… je … besoin de parler.

- ok, viens à la maison, la fenêtre est ouverte, je t'attend dans ma chambre. J'avais dit ca très vite, par peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, ou qu'un sentiment de rancœur vienne tout gâcher. J'avais été prise au dépourvu.

Le temps de raccrocher et de monter dans ma chambre, Alice passait déjà le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je ne me fit ferais jamais… dans l'idée de lui sauté dans les bras, je m'arrêté net quand je vis dans quelle état elle était. Elle qui prenait toujours soin d'elle, avait des vêtements abimés, des cheveux en bataille, plus que d'habitude, et son visage, comme tout son être semblaient complètement paumés. Seule la couleur de ses yeux était normale. Pour un vampire.

- tu as une mine affreuse. Je vais être obligé de céder à une journée shopping pour arranger ca… mon ton se voulait léger, tout sauf accusateur. Je la vis se détendre un peu, tenter d'esquisser un pauvre sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand les larme débordèrent de ses yeux.

C'était pas gagné. En quelque pas je la pris dans mes bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes : « je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien… ». Doucement elle se détendais entre mes bras, reniflant de temps à autre, autorisant sa tête a se caler entre mon épaule et mon cou. En sentant son souffle s'écraser sur ma peau, le rouge me monta aux joues et mon cœur accéléra. C'était pas prévue. Je mis ça sur le compte de la joie de la revoir et m'écartais assez pour vois son visage. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, c'étais déjà ça. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient rouge d'avoir été trop frotter et trop mordu. Un battement de cœur manquait plus tard je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et remarquais qu'il étaient légèrement plus foncé. Le chagrin sans doute. En la poussant vers le lit, je posais la question tant attendus. Que se passait-il pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état, était-ce toujours la mort de Edward?

- c'est…Jasper… souffla-t-elle. Voyant les larmes remplirent de nouveau ses yeux dorés, je lui pris la main, établissant un contact pour la rassurer. Elle n'était plus seule. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais serrer les dents à l'évocation de l'amant d'Alice. Un sentiment encore inconnu m'envahit et une colère imprévu s'insinua en moi. Ce n'était pas normal. Jasper était mon ami, d'où venait cette colère ? De la jalousie n'avait pas ça place ici. Je me concentré sur Alice en l'entendant continuer.

- Quand nous somme rentré de Voltera, je t'ai déposé dans ton lit puis j'ai rejoint ma famille. Je leur ai tout raconté…, à ces mots, elle ferma les yeux, refoulant la douleur encore présente. Je vis avec surprise mes doigts entrer en contact avec son menton, sans vraiment me contrôler, je lui relevais la tête ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, faisant glisser mes doigts sur sa joue, relevant une mèche. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais? La pulpe de mes doigts glissait dangereusement vers ses lèvres entrouverte quand je retirais ma main, rougissante. La présence d'Alice provoquait des réactions bizarre de mon corps… il allait falloir que je me reprenne. Ne sentant aucune réaction d'Alice je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes noirs. Mon cœur manqua un battement et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur et je ne savais pas quoi craindre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait quand je m'aperçus qu'Alice me parlait. Je me reconnectais à la réalité pour l'entendre me rassurer :

- ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je relâchais enfin l'air que je retenais, quand j'interceptais un petit sourire en coin, un mouvement espiègle qu'elle chassa vite en reprenant son récit.

- après tout ça rien n'a plus été pareil, je me sentais coupable de la mort d'Edward, je n'avais pas pu le sauver alors que je l'avais vu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de douleur, de tristesse, de culpabilité qu'en cet instant. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux, j'ai appris à vivre avec, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais passer l'éternité avec ces souvenirs. Elle marqua une pause, inspira un grand coup, non qu'elle en ai eu besoin mais plus par reflexe, à force d'imitation. Elle reprit :

- de son côté Jasper n'était plus le même, il s'en veut toujours de t'avoir attaqué, surtout que c'est à cause de ça que nous nous somme éloigné de toi, et qui a provoqué, indirectement, la mort d'Edward. S'il n'avait rien fait qui aurait poussait Edward à s'éloigner, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Sa culpabilité et la tristesses des autres le rendait agressif. C'était devenu tendu entre nous, on se défoulait l'un sur l'autre plutôt que de s'épauler.

- mais comment réagissait les autres, ils devaient voir que vous vous déchiriez?

- ils ne savaient pas comment intervenir. Ils avaient déjà à gérer leur propre tristesse. La moindre de leur attention rendait Jasper fou de rage, interprétant chaque mots, chaque gestes comme de la pitié. Un jour il est partit chasser pour nous fuir et se défouler. Quand il est revenu, ses yeux étaient rouges.

- le sang humain, soufflais-je.

- le sang humain, approuva Alice. Il nous a expliqué qu'à cause de l'état dans lequel il était, la bête à repris le dessus. Un randonneur avait le malheur de passer par là… il n'a réalisé qu'après. Ça ne s'est pas passé ici, donc nous n'aurons pas de problème avec les Quileutes, si ça t'inquiète. Plutôt que de se faire chasser de la maison par Carlisle, il a préféré partir de lui-même. Au début je l'ai accompagné, mais il était devenu sauvage, impossible à contrôler…après une énième dispute, il est partie, mon amour, pincement de cœur, est parti, finit-elle dans un murmure. Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs, un mot s'imposa à mon esprit : célibataire. Secouant la tête face à mon manque de compassion, je me fis la réflexion que je n'était vraiment pas normal en présence de ma meilleure amie.


	2. Chapter 2

MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REWIEWS! Ce chapitre était un essai et étant donné que mon histoire à l'air de vous plaire je vous poste le deuxième chapitre après un certains délais dont je suis désolée (mais les études absorbent tout mon temps), j'essairais (mais je ne promet rien) de poster plus vite la prochaine fois... Bonne lectures à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos suggestions.

POV Alice

Je ne regrettais pas mon choix. J'avais bien fait d'appeler Bella, elle était là pour moi, ne me reprochait pas mon départ soudain, encore une fois. J'avais eu besoin de la voir, qu'elle me réconforte. Ma famille avait éclaté, d'abord la mort d'Edward, maintenant le départ de Jasper, celui qui partagea mes jours et mes nuits pendant tant de décennies… j'avais craqué… je ne me souvenais plus comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette état et ca m'importait peu. Maintenant j'étais bien, je me sentais en sécurité, même si ce n'était pas Bella qui allait me protéger. J'étais enfin à ma place. Je lui avais fait un résumé rapide de ce qui c'était passé, maintenant elle me prenait en charge, je pouvais me laisser aller. Pleurer m'avait fait du bien. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas habituel. Et ca me turlupinait. Une telle preuve d'affection n'était pas habituel chez elle, pas en ma présence en tout cas. Non que ça me dérange. Par contre je ne comprenais toujours pas ma réaction quand elle avait posée sa main sur ma joue. Je savais ce que signifié cette chaleur pour avoir connu quelque chose de semblable avec Jasper, mais pourquoi Bella? Après tout, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer. La question que je me posais maintenant concernait ma façon de réagir à ça… mais elle avait eu ce mouvement de recul…

Le contact de sa peau tiède sur ma peau trop froide avait allumé un feu au creux de mes reins. J'allais devoir contrôler mes réactions, à défaut de pouvoir contrôler la couleur des mes yeux. Des yeux noirs qui lui avaient fait peur. Si elle savait ce qu'ils signifiaient… quelle serait sa réaction? Je n'étais pas la bonne personne… j'avais du mal à réprimer les frissons qui me traversaient quand sa peau effleurait la mienne. Ca allait être dur. Une seule chose était sur, Bella m'attirait, ma meilleure amie allumait quelque chose en moi que j'avais rarement ressentie. Et c'était bon.

La nuit passa à une vitesse affolante tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, écoutant distraitement les questions-réponses que Bella faisait. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se douchait, je m'amusais à lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Même si je n'avais pas la chance de pouvoir en profiter, faire plaisir aux autres compensait largement.

Quand Bella descendit pour me rejoindre, une bouffée de chaleur et de fierté m'envahit. L'ensemble que je lui avais choisit lui allait parfaitement et je sentis mes yeux s'assombrir. Son jean noir allongeait ses jambes et lui faisait des fesses d'enfer, son tee-shirt gris moulait sa poitrine et soulignait sa taille. Et la chemise en flanelle lui donnait un côté lesbien qui me faisait fondre.

Je lui fis un sourire et l'invitais à s'installer. J'attendis qu'elle ait mis la première bouchée à la bouche avant de lâcher ma bombe :

- aujourd'hui c'est shopping! Reprenant son idée de la veille, qu'elle avait dit dans le seule but de me réconforter. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. Et je ferais tout pour partager ça avec Bella.

POV Bella

Je manquais de m'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle d'Alice. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que je fis aucun commentaire, commençant déjà à me préparer mentalement.

La journée fut éreintante, n'étant pas une adepte du shopping, mais la présence d'Alice la rendait plus légère. Le contraste entre aujourd'hui et hier était saisissant si bien que la bonne humeur et la joie nous accompagnèrent tout le long de notre aventure. Cependant une chose me restait à l'esprit, le regard qu'Alice m'avait lancé ce matin m'avait troublé. Ses yeux c'étaient à nouveau assombrit, et je pouvais y déceler de l'admiration.

De retour chez moi, je m'étais rapidement endormie en toute sérénité, Alice veillant sur moi.

POV Alice

Le journée avait été excellente et je m'étais enfin sentie bien, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis des mois. Bella s'était endormit rapidement, rattrapée par le sommeil quelle n'avait pas eu la nuit précédente. Son insistance pour rester éveiller afin de me tenir compagnie m'avait fait chaud au cœur. Néanmoins la rentrée approché et elle devait être en forme.

Seule avec moi-même, mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers les sensations que faisait naitre Bella en moi. Des sentiments qui ressemblaient trop à ceux que j'éprouvais avec Jasper. Que m'arrivait-il? J'aurais du être dévasté par son départ, ne penser qu'à lui…alors pourquoi les gestes de Bella, son corps, son rire provoquaient ils des réactions chez moi? Ça ne servait à rien de me voiler la face plus longtemps, j'étais trop vieille pour ignorer les méandres du cœur. J'étais simplement attirée par ma meilleure amie… ben voyons, si c'était quelque chose de simple ça se saurait. Et je sentais que c'était loin de se terminer. Le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle était sans équivoque. Maintenant resté à savoir comment le gérer, comment réagir. Le fait que ce soit une fille ne me posait pas vraiment de problème, j'avais vécue assez longtemps pour passer au dessus de cette étroitesse d'esprit. Mais du côté de Bella je ne savais pas, nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par les gémissements soudain de Bella. La pensée me traversa que j'aimais ce son et que j'aurais voulu en être la cause. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il caractérisait un cauchemar. Curieuse, ca ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des décennies, je m'avançais vers elle. Mais ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris et je me rapprochais plus rapidement pour m'allonger à côté d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Encore heureux que Charlie n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas pu justifier une telle étreinte… je ne me l'expliquais pas moi-même, un simple réveil en douceur aurait suffit, mais j'avais agit par reflexe, suivant mes pulsions. De toute façon le résultat était là, Bella respirait de nouveau calmement et son cœur s'était calmé. Il aurait été plus raisonnable pour moi de m'écarter, de retourner à ma place. Je n'aurais pas pu expliquer ma position si elle s'était réveillé. Mais je ne voulais pas bouger, profitant surement des rares moments où je pouvais me permettre une telle chose. Avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, toute perdue dans mes pensées que j'étais, je sentis sa clavicule sous mes lèvres. Je venais d'embrasser sa clavicule… parfait. Je ne contrôler même plus mon corps. Afin de limiter les dégâts je commençais à me glisser hors du lit, mettant le plus d'espace entre nos deux corps. Mais, deux mains m'agrippèrent, me forçant à me rallonger. Soit, je ne pouvais pas partir et risquer de la réveiller n'est-ce pas. Je restais seulement pour son bien être et son sommeil. Evidement.

J'en profitais pour la regarder tout mon saoul, à mon aise. Elle était vraiment belle avec sa moue boudeuse, sa peau lisse et ses longs cils. Une beauté simple, sans artifices. Mes pensées dérivèrent à nouveau mais je me forçais à penser à autre chose, las de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Un mouvement plus brusque que les autres m'indiqua qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, m'obligeant ainsi à quitter ses bras. Pour garder contenance, je me mit à préparer ses vêtements, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

POV Bella

Le soleil déjà bien haut me fit cligner des yeux. Il devait être 11h et je fus surprise de constater que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis trop longtemps. Je me sentais enfin reposée et sereine. Bien entendu, j'avais fait un cauchemar, revivant éternellement la mort d'Edward. Mais cette nuit là, au moment fatidique, Edward, les Volturis, tout c'était effacé pour laisser place à une tendresse et un sentiment de protection que je n'avais jamais éprouvé. Peut être était-ce le corps froid que j'avais imaginé contre moi, me rassurant et m'apaisant. Je ne pouvais que l'avoir rêvé. Malheureusement? Je ne savais pas. Mais ca avait été efficace, m'accrochant à ce songe comme à un anti-cauchemar. Alice serait surprise de savoir que je la comparais à un attrape cauchemars. Mais cela me fit sourire, un sourire doux qui interloqua la vampire. Intérieurement je me promis de réessayer ce soir, esquivant en rigolant les questions d'Alice sur la cause d'un tel sourire. La journée commençait bien.

Je me levais, attrapant au passage les habits que me tendait Alice, la remerciant d'un sourire, et me dirigeais vers la douche. Je savais qu'elle allait descendre préparer mon petit déjeuner, un rituel auquel je me prêtais avec plaisir mais qui me donnais toujours l'impression d'être en couple. L'eau chaude détourna mon esprit de mes éternelles questions pour se concentrer sur les bienfaits de ma douche.

À peine avais-je commencer mes toasts que Alice m'annonça avec joie et en sautant partout qu'on allait regarder un film pendant qu'elle me vernirait les ongle, me maquillerait et me coifferait. Pardon?

- pardon? Répétais-je à haute voix?

- allez, steuplait steuplait, dis oui, Rosalie à jamais voulu que je le fasse sur elle, me dit t'elle comme un argument choc avec une moue à croquer.

- mais tu n'es pas un peu vieille pour jouer à la poupée? Je lui rétorquais, espérant ainsi échapper à… ça.

- pas aujourd'hui ! Sourit-elle, en courant chercher dans la chambre le nécessaire à torture. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non… j'étais faible. Alors que je me faisait la remarque qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la moindre trace de maquillage dans ma chambre, je la vit réapparaitre, un air triomphant accroché au visage et brandissant victorieusement deux trousses de toilettes. Elle avait tout prévue. Elle allait payer. Je n'avais pas encore trouver comment mais elle allait morfler. J'étais diabolique.

- c'est d'accord, lui répondis-je, faisant comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, mais ce soir tu restes à la maison et on se fait une soirée entre fille, Charlie ne rentrera pas du week-end, la pèche c'est sacré. La soirée promettait d'être interressante...


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir poster ce chapitre si tard, mais deux raisons à se retard. Premièrement une réorientation ça s'organise et dans mon cas ça a été plutôt mouvementé, deuxième raison, je me connecte uniquement par connexion publique et en ce moment le n*uf wifi c'est pas la joie niveau connexion... Bref, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira, Cendre qui m'aide a la réécriture et moi même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture. Si vous avez la moindre suggestion faites m'en part...

Les doigts de pieds en éventails, les mains écartaient, je suppliais Alice du regard pour qu'elle arrête le massacre. Mes ongles mettaient trop de temps à sécher donc je ne pouvais pas me défendre contre le mascara qui avançait dangereusement vers moi. J 'avais mal aux cheveux, si si c'est possible, et mes lèvres collaient horriblement sous les couches de gloss. Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas plus résisté ? sûrement parce que justement je ne pouvais pas résister à Alice Cullen… j'étais foutu. Mais j'allais lui faire payer ce soir. Pouvait-on faire boire un vampire ? moi je le pouvais, et je comptais bien me mettre dans un état d'ébriété avancé, d'irons-nous. Je ne risquais rien, je le savais. Et la présence d'Alice me mettait dans un état d'euphorie qui me donnait envie de faire des bêtises, sûrement pour avoir le sentiment de me remettre enfin à vivre vraiment, sentir l'adrénaline, la joie, l'envie… Et si l'alcool pouvait m'aider à passer ces barrières, alors banco.

Inconsciemment, mon regard accrocha le visage en face de moi. Alice ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi, trop occupée qu'elle était à parfaire mon maquillage. J'en profitais pour laisser mes yeux glisser sur cette peau blanche, parfaite, si souple, si laiteuse. Je fus attirée par le mouvement de sa bouche quand elle fit ce tic que j'aimais tant. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'inconsciemment elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ses dents blanche faisant rougir la pulpe de sa bouche. Mon souffle se bloqua alors que je fixais Alice, imaginant cette bouche dans mon cou, son souffle glissant sur ma peau. Mes bras se couvrir de frissons, contrastant avec la chaleur qui s'était installée au creux de mes reins. Mais à quoi je pensais ! je fus tirée de mes fantasmes quand les doigts frais d 'Alice attrapèrent mon menton pour orienter mon visage comme elle le voulait. De nouveau je me mis à penser à ses doigts si fins, glissant sur ma peau, rafraîchissant mon corps brûlant. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? je n'osais plus la regarder, de peur qu'elle comprenne mes pensées, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, qu'elle m'abandonne. Comment arrivait-elle à provoquer autant de chose en moi, involontairement ? et qu'est ce que ce serait si elle le faisait volontairement ? comment mon esprit, mon corps réagirait-il ? je n'osais même pas y penser, de peur de laisser quelques sons franchir mes lèvres. Il fallait que je calme les battements de mon cœur, sans quoi elle allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Je me concentrais sur la télé, me forçant à suivre la nullité qui passait à ce moment-là. Progressivement mes battements ralentirent et je me décidai à bouger, reculant mon visage des assauts répétés d'Alice. Si au moins c'était d'autres assauts… raaaah.

POV Alice

Je bénissais ces décennies de vampirisme qui me conféraient une expression parfaitement neutre et lisse. Extérieurement je ne ressentais rien. Intérieurement je n'en pouvais plus ! j'étais sur le point de craquer et de la renverser sur le canapé quand elle avait détourné les yeux pour se concentrer sur la télé. Et merci mon dieu, elle l'avait fait à temps. Comment faisait-elle pour me mettre dans un tel état ? sans même me toucher ! Jasper avait toujours eu besoin de plus de temps et de caresses pour arriver au même résultat.

Je repris pied avec la réalité quand Bella reculait son visage, évitant tant bien que mal mes coups de crayons et de pinceau. Parce que oui je faisais de l'art et ma toile était magnifique. Bref. Je commençais à ranger mon matériel, signifiant à Bella qu'elle pouvait aller se débarbouiller. Elle souffla de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Qu'est ce que j'aimais la voir comme ça, un mélange de gène, de colère et d'autre chose. Une chose que je brûlais de découvrir. Mes yeux se teintèrent furtivement de noir et je relâchais mon visage alors que j'imaginais ma façon de découvrir Bella. Instinctivement, je sentais que la soirée de ce soir serait spéciale et mettrait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Quand Bella revient, le visage rouge d'avoir trop frotté, elle m'annonça fièrement que nous allions acheter de l'alcool. Rien que ça…

L'achat d'alcool fut un moment particulièrement…divertissant. Bella n'avait visiblement jamais acheté d'alcool et la voir examiner toutes les étiquettes des bouteilles valait le détour. Finalement elle opta pour une bouteille de vodka, car le loup de l'étiquette lui rappelait Jacob, et une bouteille de manzana car elle lui faisait penser à la pomme de la couverture d'un bouquin qu'elle avait vu… Cherchez la logique. Mais je souriais discrètement en pensant au moment où elle aurait l'alcool dans la bouche. Je ne fis aucun commentaire en la voyant tendre fièrement l'alcool à la caissière, la défiant de lui demander sa pièce d'identité. Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais c'est que la caissière avait croisé mon regard par dessus l'épaule de Bella… Bref, une sortie enrichissante et surprenante. Mais ce que je découvrais de Bella ne diminuait en aucun cas mes sentiments, au contraire…

Maintenant j'étais en pyjama, c'est la coutume paraît-il, dans sa chambre assise par terre à la regarder se goinfrer de cochonneries en papotant. Dieu qu'elle incarnait l'adolescente américaine en ce moment. Mais ça semblait lui faire du bien alors je me prêtais au jeu avec plaisir, détaillant au passage sa tenue. Elle avait décidé de me rendre folle, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications… son t-shirt trop grand laisserait facilement mes mains glisser sur sa peau et son short, moi j'appel ça un mini short, bien trop moulant pour que je ne fixe pas ses fesses. C'était dingue la vitesse à laquelle mes sentiments évolués et j'étais surprise par ma facilité à m'imaginer tellement de choses. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais le temps pendant qu'elle dormait, je pense que mes sentiments avaient véritablement commencé lorsque je l'avais rencontré et que j'avais commencé à la connaître. Inconsciemment je les avais enterrés car ils n'avaient pas leur place. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de raison que je les réfrènes. Sauf Bella évidemment. Mais je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal à la séduire quand je vois les regards embrumés d'alcool qu'elle me lance, pensant que je ne la vois pas. La bouteille commence à faire effet. Oh oui elle a été surprise par la chaleur que la première gorgée de vodka a déclenché. Mais ça l'a fait rire… depuis elle n'arrête plus et ses joues rosissent pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Aliiiiice, on joue à action ou vérité, sitoplaiiit » dit-elle en se penchant vers moi avec des yeux suppliants et une moue qu'elle voulait attendrissante. L'alcool semblait altérer quelques muscles de son visage…

Bien sur que ça me tentait. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable dans l'état dans lequel elle était ? elle rapprocha son visage du mien, pas vraiment consciente de ce quelle faisait, toujours dans le but de me faire craquer. Je louchais légèrement mais je répondis par l'affirmative, provoquant un grand cris qui ressemblait à un oui alors qu'elle basculait en arrière, se jetait en arrière plutôt, me faisant apercevoir son ventre. De toute façon le jeu ne durerait pas longtemps, la rentrée n'étant plus très loin. Très sérieusement elle se mit en tête de m'expliquer les règles du jeu :

« Alors soit tu choisis une action alors tu fais tout ce que je veux, soit tu choisis une vérité et tu dis tout ce que je veux. En gros. T'as tout compris je commence !»

Encore heureux que je connaissais les règles…

« Action ou vérité ? »

Le choix n'était pas facile et dans un cas comme dans l'autre je n'étais pas à l'abris.

« Vérité », finis-je par dire en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleur ? je sais qu'ils changent quand vous avez faim mais pourquoi du noir? Je sais que tu t'es nourri il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Elle avait posé sa question sans aucune réflexion préalable, preuve qu'elle la préparait depuis un moment. Un léger sourire effleura mes lèvres en me disant qu'Edward n'avait jamais du la désirer comme je la désire pour que ses yeux ne virent pas au noir. Je mis un certain temps à réponde, hésitant entre un mensonge et la vérité. Mais cette réponse me permettrait peut être de lui faire comprendre subtilement une partie de mes sentiments.

« Et bien… disons que la couleur dépend de nos sentiments, de nos désirs : la soif par exemple, parfois autres choses… ». Ok, je m'y prenais très mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas en dire plus sans lui avouer clairement que je la désirais.

« Action ou vérité », lui demandais-je à mon tour.

« Vérité ! avec action je risque de me blesser… », Répondit-elle en faisant référence à sa maladresse légendaire. J'allais pouvoir me venger.

« Alors dis moi, qu'elle est la personne qui fait battre ton cœur en ce moment. Ne me dis pas personne, je ne te croirais pas, tu en a rêvé l'autre nuit, la devançais-je. Ma question avait été direct et je voyais ses joues se teinté de rouge. Je me mettais à adorer cette couleur…

POV Bella

La question était direct et je ne m'y étais pas attendue. La soirée se passait bien, comme je l'avais prévu, et avec l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité je me sentais bien, détendue. Mais cette question changeait tout et je me retrouvais sur mes gardes. Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité au risque de la perdre. Comme réagirait-elle ? mais si je mentais elle le verrait, sentirais mon cœur changer de rythme… Je levais les yeux vers elle, la défiant face à son regard interrogateur. Elle attendait, imperturbable, immobile et neutre. Si elle savait… Je me mordais la lèvre par réflexe, me sentant prise au piège et perdus dans mes pensées. Et ce que je vis me redonna un peu d'espoir. Alice avait les joues rosies et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais surtout, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, avaient un peu changé de couleur. Je devais me mordre la lèvre depuis plus longtemps et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… Je ne voyais que ça. Je savais que ce n'étais pas la soif, elle avait chassé et son léger sous-entendu de tout à l'heure m'avait fait tiqué, même si je ne savais pas à quoi le rattacher. Maintenant j'espérais. J'espérais que ce visage plein de désir contenu était pour moi, car malgré mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool, je restais attentive à Alice. Toujours. Je la fixais de nouveau, arrachant mon regard de ses lèvres. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous l'intensité de ses yeux et ma bouche s'assécha. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard comme celui-là. Pourquoi maintenant ? je ne savais pas et n'avait pas la tête à chercher la réponse. Devais-je profiter de l'alcool pour faire ce que je rêvais depuis trop longtemps ? mon corps décida pour moi quand je me sentis me rapprocher du visage d'Alice, de sa bouche en particulier. Mes yeux toujours fixés sur les siens, je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres, mélangé à son parfum, entrer dans en moi, se déposer sur ma langue. Et qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette sensation. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelque millimètre d'elle, mais je m'arrêtais, lui laissant ainsi le choix. Elle baissa ses paupières et je sentis sa bouche se poser sur la mienne. Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me rapprochais, dépassant le baiser trop timide. Plus rien ne comptait, que ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main qui venait de glisser dans mes cheveux, son parfum qui était devenu mon monde. Je soupirais doucement d'aise quand elle approfondit notre échange. Elle accrocha son autre main dans ma nuque, m'empêchant de reculer. Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie et lui fit comprendre en m'asseyant sur ses genoux, collant ainsi nos deux corps. Un soupir passa entre nous deux sans savoir de qui il venait. Désormais nous ne faisions qu'un. Je fus étonné de mon audace quand je reculais légèrement, récoltant un petit gémissement contrarié, pour caresser, effleurer de ma langue ses lèvres. Elle écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, laissant nos langues se rejoindrent. Elles se découvraient, se caressait, s'aimaient pendant que les mains d'Alice descendait sur ma taille. Alice était plus expérimentée que moi et ses gestes étaient plus sûrs. Avec tendresse et douceur elle me fit basculer sur le lit, sans détacher nos lèvres. Elle allongea son corps frais sur le mien, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Je rompis notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma tête me tournait et ma respiration était saccadée, pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je la regardais dans les yeux, cherchant du regret, craignant du dégoût, même si j'en doutais après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres quand je vis ses yeux noirs, du désir à l'état brut. Jamais Edward ne m'avait désiré ainsi. Ce qu'elle vit du lui plaire car elle prit de nouveau ma bouche, m'entraînant dans un baiser passionné alors que ses mains passaient la barrière de mon t-shirt. Ses doigts sur ma peau me firent frissonner de froid et de plaisir. Elles étaient douces et m'effleuraient, griffant légèrement mes flans, remontant sur mes seins sans jamais les toucher. Et pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. Mes mains rencontrèrent aussi son corps, remontèrent dans son dos, griffant légèrement ses reins. Je la sentis frémir sous mon contact et elle effleura enfin ma poitrine me faisant échapper un frisson. Je la sentis grogner de bonheur quand elle accueillit mon gémissement dans sa bouche.

Soudain, plus rien, un vide irréel et une froideur insupportable. Je me redressais vivement la cherchant du regard. Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais encore son goût sur mes lèvres dans ma bouche et je voulais encore ses mains sur mon corps.

« Alice ?», appelais-je doucement, me résignant à rompre le silence.

« Je suis là, m'indiqua t-elle d'un coin sombre de la chambre.

J'avais peur de comprendre. Pourtant j'avais vu du désir dans ses yeux !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je, craignant la réponse.

« Tu… tu as trop bu, je n'aurais pas du profiter de la situation… Je suis désolé… Il est tard, tu devrais dormir… On se voit demain.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand je sentis l'air de l'extérieur entrer dans la chambre. Elle n'était plus là… Elle regrettait… Je ne voyais que ça, Jasper lui manquait et elle avait vu un moyen de l'oublier… Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues pendant que je me couchais, ignorant les cadavres des bouteilles. Je l'avais sûrement perdue, tout ça à cause de l'alcool…

Cette nuit là je mit longtemps à m'endormir, cherchant inconsciemment la présence d'Alice et ruminant mes idées les plus noirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre... Encore une fois je vous demande pardon pour le retard... Merci à ce qu attentent chaque fois le prochain chapitre avec impatience, qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ou aux story alert! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques!

POV Alice

Je m'en voulais, je n'en revenais pas d'avoir fait ça à Bella. J'avais abusé de sa confiance, de son état d'ébriété. Même si elle avait l'air d'en avoir envie elle n'était pas elle-même. Je courrais à travers la forêt sans but précis, me laissant guider par mes jambes et mon instinct. Finalement je m'arrêtais net au pied d'un arbre me décidant à trouver une solution. Je devais me repasser les événements pour en faire un résonnement pragmatique et trouver une issue logique.

Tout avait commencé avec sa proposition que j'avais acceptée trop vite, dans le seul but de voir son sourire. J'aurais du refuser quand elle avait voulu acheter de l'alcool, mais une fois encore sa moue me fit craquer. La soirée avait bien commencé, Bella n'avait pas arrêté de manger, de boire, de raconter des trucs débiles… et moi je l'écoutais, je buvais presque ses paroles. Je voulais bien reconnaître que j'étais très attirée par Bella mais je refusais l'état dans lequel ça me mettait. Je détestais la niaiserie qui m'envahissait face à elle. J'ai cru qu'elle se foutait de moi quand elle m'avait dévoilé la tenue de rigueur pour ce genre de soirée. J'avais d'abord rigolé puis j'avais accepté, pour lui faire plaisir. Et pour voir ses jambes aussi… mais tout ça me demandait un self contrôle permanent. Puis le moment du jeu « action ou vérité ». J'aurais du voir venir l'emmerde. Mais j'étais rentré dans son jeu avec ses questions embarrassantes. J'avais remarqué un changement d'attitude chez elle quand on abordait le sujet des affaires de cœur alors j'avais mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais je n'avais obtenu pour réponse qu'un regard flamboyant et un baiser étourdissant. Pas de réponse, par gène ou par honte ? Je ne lui en voulais pas de recommencer sa vie mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit avec moi, malgré tous les problèmes que cela engendreraient. Bref, la soirée avait dérapé et je ne savais toujours pas quel comportement adopter face à elle. Et plus je cherchais plus je revoyais par flash son regard, ses lèvres, son souffle…

POV Bella

J'avais très mal dormis, je sentais poindre une gueule de bois redoutable et les événements de la veille se repassaient devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Alice une deuxième fois, pas à cause de mes bêtises. Je voulais m'expliquer avec elle, m'excuser. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait dans la journée... Je passais ma matinée dans le brouillard, à ignorer ma migraine et à traîner pathétiquement dans la maison, écoutant avec espoir le moindre bruit extérieur, sans penser au fait qu'elle n'en ferait aucun… Je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, me rendant compte avec tristesse qu'elle n'était pas venue. Je m'en douté en espérant le contraire. Evidemment je ne parvins pas à me rendormir, évidemment je me repassais tous les évènements de la soirée, me traitant de tous les noms… et évidemment je ne me rendis compte que très tard qu'Alice avait répondu à mon baiser et que c'était même elle qui l'avait commencé en comblant l'espace entre nous deux. Cette découverte me fit l'effet d'une nouvelle respiration. De toute façon, tout serait terminé demain, d'une façon ou d'une autre les choses seraient mises à plat. Ça allait faire mal…

Sans mettre rendormie je me levais pour me préparer, trouvant mon petit-déjeuner trop fade… C'est dingue comme on s'habitue trop vite aux bonnes choses. Le tintement de mes clés quand je les attrapais fit échos à la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Alice se tenait bien droite sur le pas de ma porte, un masque à la place du visage et des yeux éteints. La confrontation arrivait plus tôt que prévue.

«- Salut Bella il faut qu'on parle alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le faire sur le chemin de l'école. » Oh oui elle était aussi tendue et gênée que moi, son débit de parole était impressionnant. Elle souriait faiblement mais ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Je stressais beaucoup trop mais l'idée de pouvoir parler tranquillement dans une voiture et non à voix basse dans les couloirs du lycée me parut une bonne chose. Et puis je ne savais pas comment je réagirais si je devais me rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir parler, ça serait trop dur.

Installée dans le siège passager, je sentais le silence s'épaissir.

«- Bella… je suis désolée de t'avoir fait faux bond hier mais… après ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai hésité. »

A moi de prendre la parole.

«- Je sais Alice, c'était une erreur, j'avais trop bu, ça ne se reproduira plus. Alors j'aimerais que l'on redevienne amies, juste amies. » A moi de parler trop vite. Mais c'était dit, je l'avais enfin lâché. Et bon dieu que ça faisait mal. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas avouer ce que je voulais, ce qui me manquait. Ce que je voulais recommencer et approfondir. Ma tête restait résolument baissée afin de cacher tout début de débordement lacrymal.

POV Alice

Je savais désormais quel effet faisait une bombe. Me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé sur les intentions et sur les sentiments de Bella rendit ma tristesse encore plus mordante. L'effort pour rester amie avec elle serait énorme et douloureux. Mais plutôt ça que de la perdre.

Ayant quitté le lycée en cours d'année, je n'avais pas pu passer les examens et devait donc la recommencer. A la différence de la veille ou j'espérais être dans le même classe que Bella, aujourd'hui je ne voulais qu'une chose, n'avoir à la côtoyer qu'à la récrée. Autant limiter les dégâts. Une fois ma réinscription terminée, je fonçais vers mon premier cours, craignant mon entrée qui serait remarqué.

« - Ah bonjour mademoiselle Cullen, c'est bien de vous revoir. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère. Tenez, il vous reste une place à côté de mademoiselle Swan, allez vous installer. » J'eu la sensation d'une douche froide et le remerciait en marmonnant. Me mettre à côté de Bella n'allait pas arranger ma situation et je maudissais le regard bienveillant de ce prof ! Je m'assis à la table et tentais un sourire à Bella qui ne releva que légèrement la tête. Le cours reprit et je me perdais dans mes pensées, ignorant une leçon que je connaissais par cœur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure Bella fit tomber son stylo entre nos deux chaises. Elle était vraiment maladroite. Une des premières pensées que me fit sourire. Je me baissais pour lui ramasser sans la regarder mais mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec les siens, brûlants. Le coup classique. N'empêche je ne savais pas comment réagir et je relevais la tête pour m'excuser. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je fronçais les sourcils devant leurs rougeurs. Avait-elle pleuré ? Pour quelle raison ? Ce fut le prof qui nous rappela à l'ordre, nous étions comme hypnotisées.

- Un problème, Mlle Swan, Mlle Cullen? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Non, non, tout va bien, répondis-je rapidement, me replongeant dans mon cahier.

Non ça n'allait pas, je devais lutter contre mes envies...

POV Bella.

Comme chaque fois, je m'étais installée seul à ma table, me perdant dans mes pensées. Mes propres paroles me faisaient souffrir, si ce n'était pas ironique ça... et ridicule. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Alice s'installant à ma table. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau d'avoir un break, de pouvoir pendant une heure ne pas l'avoir devant moi. Y penser était déjà assez dur. Ça allait être difficile de lui cacher mes yeux rouges, elle qui savait si bien m'observer. Elle me manquait déjà, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître. Puis, perdue dans mes pensées, j'avais fait tomber mon stylo.

C'est dingue comme les choses qui m'arrivaient faisait cliché... mais je fonçais dedans quand même et me précipitais pour ramasser mon stylos, entrant en contact de façon bien involontaire avec ses doigts. Quelle erreur! je remercie et je déteste l'intervention de notre professeur. Mais je mit un moment à me remettre de ce instant particulier. Un moment unique, autant par son intensité que par le fait qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça. Je passais la fin du cours à m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction, à regarder intensément mon professeur pour ne pas me perdre dans ses yeux. Encore heureux, la sonnerie retentit rapidement, coupant court à mes souffrances. Je me dépêchais de rassembler mes affaires et sortis sous le regard étrange et perplexe de mon prof...

Mon répit fut de courte durée quand je vis que Mike Newton m'attendais de pied ferme. Il avait beau savoir que jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous, il ne jetait pas l'éponge, continuant de m'attendre et d'envahir mon espace vitale. Avec un culot monstrueux, il me prit dans ses bras, me murmurant d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle, à quel point je lui avais manqué. Oh oui il semblait content de me voir, assez content pour deux car j'avais beaucoup de mal à répondre à ses sourires. Je sentis un vent froid passer dans mon dos et compris avant même de me retourner que Alice glissait derrière moi.

Mes yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et je me tendis en voyant à quel point ils étaient noirs. En regardant son visage dans l'ensemble, je vis ses lèvres légèrement retroussées et je jurerais avoir entendus un grognement. Tout son être était tendu au possible, et son visage, malgré sa peau pâle, était sombre. Elle tourna finalement les talons et sortit rapidement. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il me semblait que tout c'était passé au ralenti. Je ne prêtais même plus attention à Mike, qui continuait tant bien que mal à vouloir me raconter ses vacances. Mais mon regard restait fixé sur la porte de sortie, percevant tout à travers du brouillard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venais de ce passer, je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans un tel état. Quel était ce sentiment qui s'était peint sur son visage? je commençais à m'éloigner, plantant sans m'en rendre compte Mike sur place, et me prenant à espérer que c'était de la jalousie que j'avais vu sur son visage. On peut toujours rêver non? mais cette idée me plaisait.

Je ne revis pas Alice de la journée. A la fin des cours, mon appréhension reprit le dessus alors que je me dirigeais vers le parking, me demandant comment j'allais rentrer. Mais Alice m'attendait, adossée à sa voiture, magnifique dans la lumière grise de fin de journée. Mon amie, quelle pensée douloureuse, m'attendait, respectant mon choix. Mon regard fixé sur elle, pour changer, je ne vis pas Jacob se diriger vers moi, et sursautais quand il s'interposa dans mon champ de vision. Je parvins de justesse à m'arrêter avant de lui rentrer dedans. Sa présence ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon départ précipité pour l'Italie, signifiant clairement à Jacob que je choisissais le camp des vampires. Alors quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Salut Jacob, comment vas-tu? je me forçais à paraître enjouée, tentant d'engager la conversation.

- Bella ! apparemment lui ne s'en formalisait pas..., Victoria est de retour, on la sentie à une vingtaine de kilomètres au nord ! mais maintenant que tes suceurs de sang sont de retour, ils pourront bien te protéger, enfin, s'ils s'en pensent capable... finit-il, affichant clairement une mine dégoûtée.

- Il n'y à qu'Alice, répondis-je froidement, désormais il n'y a plus qu'elle. je ne voulais pas lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais apparemment l'absence des autres membres de la famille Cullen lui permettait de se détendre.

- Bien, je ne dirais pas que je suis désolé, mais je sais qu'ils comptaient pour toi, continua t-il sérieusement. Etant donné qu'il n'y a qu'Alice, ça change la donne. Je t'autorise à nous appeler si tu en ressens le besoin. Mais pour l'instant nous restons sur notre territoire.

- Euh... merci Jacob. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- C'est mon devoir, lança-t-il avant de partir.

Ainsi Victoria était de retour. Elle en voulait à Edward, mais maintenant qu'il était mort, j'avais espéré qu'elle m'oublierait. Ce n'était pas dans ses priorités apparemment. Mais avant tout je devais régler mes problèmes avec Alice. Je rassemblais le peu de courage qu'il me restait, et c'était bien peu avec tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, et m'avançais vers la vampire immobile. Sans vraiment me regarder dans les yeux elle me fit un faible sourire, mais même cet effort ne paraissait pas naturel. Qu'avais-je fait?

- Merci de m'avoir attendu, je ne savais pas si tu me raccompagnerais...

- C'est normal, après tout tu es ma petite soeur, ma meilleure amie.

Ses mots, une fois de plus, me firent mal, trop mal. Je n'étais pas censé ressentir ça. Tout semblait me crier que je loupais quelque chose, il y avais un truc que je ne comprenais pas. Mais quoi? qu'est ce que je ne voulais pas reconnaître? bien sur que je m'en doutais, mais il y a un tel gouffre entre y penser et le dire. Installées dans la voiture, seul le bruit du moteur et de la vitesse rompait le silence.

Finalement Alice se lança :

- Je vais rester chez toi cette nuit, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jacob et il est hors de question que je te laisse seule. Sa voix affirmait que c'était une décision irrévocable. Et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car même si je redoutais cette soirée, j'en attendais beaucoup... je savais que sa présence dans ma chambre me rappellerait nombres de souvenirs, mais c'était des souvenirs agréables. Et malgré tout je ne perdais pas espoir qu'ils se reproduisent. La soirée promettait d'être... intéressante...et sans alcool.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois veuillez m'excuser pour le fait de poster tard, pour me faire pardonner je vous post un OS intitulé "une fanfic pas comme les autres". Merci à ma chérie pour son aide.

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Alice.

J'avais senti ce sale clébard bien avant qu'il ne se présente devant Bella. Et bien évidemment je n'avais rien loupé de leur conversation. Entre nous, Jacob paierait pour son insulte. Ainsi Victoria était de retour. Je ne la laisserais pas m'échapper cette fois. Elle se pensait peut-être plus forte que moi mais j'avais l'avantage de pouvoir anticiper ces faits et gestes. Et je devais avant tout protéger Bella. Victoria ne s'attendait certainement pas au nombre de sacrifices que j'étais prête à faire pour elle. Elle allait avoir affaire à un ennemi redoutable. Un sourire carnassier se peignait sur mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Voyant arriver Bella, je rendais mon sourire plus doux et baisser les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle interprète mal un regard qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence. Excepté les quelques paroles que je lâchais dans l'habitacle pour la prévenir de ma présence chez elle le soir même. Mon ton était sans équivoque et elle dû le sentir car aucune réplique ne sortit de sa bouche. Je la laisser se perdre dans ses pensées, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences que pouvait avoir mes paroles. Je pensais plutôt à la technique à adopter pour protéger au mieux Bella. Il fallait que je chasse avant la tombée de la nuit, sans trop m'éloigner, afin d'avoir le plus de force possible. Et résister à Bella, accessoirement. Et je passerais la soirée dans sa chambre, à surveiller.

Une évidence m'apparut alors. J'allais passer la nuit dans sa chambre, juste toutes les deux… Bon Charlie serait dans la maison, mais pas dans la chambre ! Mais quelle erreur de ma part ! Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, mais la nuit serait longue et difficile… Très difficile quand je connaissais la version pyjama de Bella…

Arrivé à la maison, je cachais la voiture plus loin et laissais Bella aller saluer son père pendant que je montais dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Je l'aidais à faire ses devoirs et partis chasser pendant qu'elle mangeait avec son père. J'en profitais pour faire le tour de la maison, chercher la moindre odeur ou le moindre bruit suspect. Victoria n'était pas arrivée ou alors elle se cachait particulièrement bien. Finalement, satisfaite, je remontais attendre Bella dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à l'attitude que je devrais adopter sous peu.

POV Bella.

Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Pour l'instant… J'avoue que j'avais été nerveuse toute la soirée, inquiétant légèrement Charlie. Mais je flippais. Grave de chez grave. J'avais peur de mes réactions, de faire des conneries. Et de la perdre un peu plus. En remontant dans ma chambre je sentais mon cœur accélérait au fur à mesure des marches que je grimpais. Avant d'entrer dans ma propre chambre je me sentis prendre une profonde inspiration. Je ne contrôlais même plus les réactions de mon corps ! misère, j'étais foutue… elle m'attendait déjà et je cachais mes mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Assise sur le bord de la fenètre elle était magnifique, sa peau blanche brillant sous la lune. Je n'aurais pas du trembler comme ça, tout ça ne montrait qu'une seule chose, une chose que je commençais de plus en plus à apercevoir. Une chose qui me faisait autant envie qu'elle me faisait peur. Je savais au fond de moi que ce qui se passerait ce soir serait déterminant. J'avais presque hâte d'y être…

J'attrapais mon pyjama et lui montrais, voulant lui faire comprendre que j'allais me changer. Mon absence de paroles, j'en étais bien incapable, la fit sourire, un sourire amusé. Devant cette réaction je pris presque mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que ces sourires se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Alors que j'enfilais mon short je me fis la réflexion qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses que je refusais d'affronter. Il allait falloir que je m'y mettre avant d'agir de façon complètement irrationnel. Sans réfléchir je retournais dans ma chambre, m'empêchant ainsi de tergiverser trop longtemps sur le pas de ma porte. Sûr qu'elle me sentait en plus. Elle avait changé de position et s'était installée à mon bureau, un livre entre les mains. Ses yeux étaient dorés lorsqu'elle me regarda la première fois. Je me détournais pour ranger mes affaires. Quand je me retournais de nouveau vers Alice, ses yeux s'était assombris et ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieur. Ça me prit au dépourvu et je restais figé, ma gorge s'asséchant devant la beauté brute et sauvage qu'elle affichait. Mes yeux se bloquèrent sur ses lèvres alors que mon souffle s'accélérait doucement. Comment pouvait-elle me mettre dans un tel état simplement en me regardant ? mes bonnes (mauvaises) résolutions commençaient à se briser.

Soudain elle n'était plus là, seuls mes rideaux qui bougeaient doucement attestant de sa présence quelques secondes plus tôt. Des coups frappés à ma porte me firent sursauter. Quand Charlie ouvrit ma porte pour me dire bonne nuit je compris qu'elle l'avait sentie venir. Alors seulement je me rendis compte de la peur qui m'avait emparée en pensant répéter les mêmes « erreurs » que la dernière fois. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était sortie de la chambre, elle se trouvait à nouveau à mon bureau, comme si elle n'avait jamais bougé. Surprenant et fascinant. Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Je m'installais en tailleur sur mon lit, attrapant mon coussin pour le serrer dans mes bras, maigre barrière contre elle, ou plutôt contre mes propres envies. Aucune parole n'avait été échangé et je cherchais désespérément comment engager la conversation. Voulant bien faire, et lui montrer que nous pouvions être amies, je tapotais le lit à côté de moi, toujours sans rien dire, lui indiquant clairement que je voulais qu'elle me rejoigne. Je contrôlais la situation. Finalement c'est elle qui engagea la conversation, commençant par me parler des cours, puis d'autres futilités pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le dialogue s'enchaîna facilement si bien que je ne vis pas le temps passer et lâchait un bâillement par inadvertance. Evidemment Alice enchaîna aussitôt, m'ordonnant presque de me coucher. Pendant que je m'installais sous la couette, je la sentis se relever du lit. Par réflexe je lui attrapais la main, me rendant compte de mon geste quand je sentis sa peau sur la mienne. Putain de corps ! Trop tard, elle s'est retournée et me regarde étrangement. Son visage ne transparaît rien, mais ses yeux veulent dire tellement de chose. Des choses que je ne parviens pas à identifier mais que j'espère. Malgré moi, malgré toutes les conneries que j'ai dites. J'étais paralysé. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire maintenant ? Plus je me plongeais dans ses yeux et plus mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais hypnotisée. Lentement je vis Alice se rapprocher. Me trouvant au centre de mon lit, elle grimpa, presque à quatre pattes, laissant sa main dans la mienne. Aucun mouvement brusque, juste son visage qui se rapprochait du mien, lentement. Alors, de la voir si près, je sentis mes dernières barrières céder et laisser mon désir envahir mes sens, mon corps, mes yeux. Je voulais Alice, je voulais recréer des souvenirs dont je me souviendrais parfaitement. Lui demander de rester amies avait été la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je m'en rendais compte à présent. Et j'avais été bien bête de m'être ainsi voilé la face…

POV Alice

Je me sentais complètement hypnotisé… je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne devais pas me laisser aller, que je devais rester vigilante. Mais mon corps ne répondait pas, j'avais perdu les commandes en me noyant dans les yeux de Bella. Oh oui je la voulais, et son regard ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Que c'était réciproque. Enfin. Toute la soirée mes nerfs avait souffert, toute la soirée je forçais mon regard à ne pas dériver vers ses jambes, vers ses seins, vers sa bouche. Toute la soirée je m'étais repassée ses paroles si douloureuses, pour ne pas perdre de vue ce que voulait Bella. Et là, d'un simple geste, elle foutait en l'air toutes mes barrières. D'un simple geste elle remettait tout en cause. Dans ses yeux apparut le désir, un sentiment que j'avais désespéré voir à nouveau. Difficilement je retins le son qui montait dans ma gorge, un gémissement presque savais mes yeux noirs alors que je me rapprochais toujours plus près de son visage. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je rapprochais brusquement mes lèvres des siennes, ne laissant que quelques millimètres d'interstices. Je lui laissais le choix. J'en mourrais d'envie mais c'était à elle de choisir.

J'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'avais craqué. Elle m'avait trop tenté. Je réfléchirais à mes actes plus tard. Ma bouche épousa la sienne, retrouvant des sensations unique qui m'avait manqué. Je sentais Bella se raidir et j'appuyais un peu plus ma bouche, voulant profiter au maximum si elle me rejetait. Mais je sentis deux mains se nouer dans ma nuque, m'empêchant de reculer. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Un gémissement se perdit dans sa bouche quand elle entrouvrit la sienne, me donnant accès à sa langue. Le baiser se faisait plus fiévreux, comme désespéré. Chacune devait ressentir le manque de l'autre. Nos langues ne se quittaient plus, jouant, se caressant sans relâche. Et mon dieu que c'était bon ! Mes mains descendirent doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, mais fermement. Je ne la laisserais plus partir, pas quand elle m'embrassait et s'accrochait à moi comme ça. Mes mains trouvèrent la fin du Tee-shirt, s'infiltrèrent dessous, et se posèrent enfin sur cette peau qui me tentait depuis trop longtemps. Le contact de mes mains froides la fit frissonner et un soupir de bien être lui échappa, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Pour ce simple soupir j'étais prête à tout. Mes mains agrippèrent sa taille, rapprochant nos deux corps. Je voulais la sentir contre moi. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je commençais doucement à remonter mes mains, entraînant sa barrière de tissu superflu. Son regard se voilà au fur et à mesure que mes mains remontaient, effleurant sa peau brûlante. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller quand j'effleurais sa poitrine, passant lentement sur ses pointes charnues. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, assez pour laisser s'échapper un faible gémissement qui alluma mes sens. La simple image que Bella m'offrait était suffisante pour que mon souffle devienne saccadé. Je savais que mes yeux étaient devenus complètement noirs. Mais mon regard n'eut pas l'air de la déranger lorsqu'elle me regarda. C'était du plaisir à l'état pur. La couleur de mes yeux semblait l'excitait car elle se mordit la lèvre en soupirant. Brusquement, je lui retirais son Tee-shirt, la faisant se redresser face à moi. A genou l'une en face de l'autre, je la regardais, m'attardant sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, sur ses joues roses et sur ses lèvres gonflées. Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je sentis ses mains glisser sur ma taille, s'attarder sur ma peau fraîche. Et sans me quitter des yeux, elle m'enleva mon haut, laissant son regard courir sur mon corps, sans gêne aucune. Mon soutien-gorge rejoint rapidement ma chemise pendant que ses mains couraient dans mon dos et frôlaient ma poitrine. Un halètement m'échappa. Un son qui sembla particulièrement lui plaire car elle se rapprocha de moi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Nos poitrines entrèrent en contact, précédant le reste de notre corps. Tendrement, j'attrapais son visage en coupe et l'embrassais, tentant de faire passer tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Lentement, Bella se rallongea, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je plongeai dans son cou, m'imprégnant de son odeur, une odeur que moi seule pouvait sentir. Je la senti se tendre alors que mon souffle l'effleurait. Mes lèvres commencèrent à embrasser sa jugulaire. Je la sentais se mordre les lèvres, ravalant des gémissements qui auraient réveillé Charlie. Lentement, je fis descendre mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, mordillant tendrement sa peau et la faisant tressauter. Ses mains balayaient mon dos, cherchant à s'accrocher ou bien à me griffer pour ensuite me caresser. Mes sens étaient à fleur de peau, le moindre mouvement, le moindre souffle résonnait à mes oreilles. J'étais dans un univers unique, fait de désir et de plaisir. Ma bouche continuait de descendre, parfois entrecoupée par ma langue.

POV Bella

J'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Malgré la peau fraîche d'Alice, le moindre de ses gestes me brûlaient, me faisant me sentir vivante. Je la voulais tellement. Je contrôlais de moins en moins mes gestes, ne pensant même plus à Charlie. Obnubilée par sa bouche, je la sentais descendre le long de mon corps, me faisant découvrir des zones sensibles que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnées. Plus sa bouche me parcourait, plus je me cambrais, désirant plus, toujours plus. Lorsque Alice arriva à la barrière de mon boxer, un grognement de frustration lui échappa. J'étais perdu, autant à cause de mon inexpérience qu'à cause de ce que me faisait ressentir Alice. Je la laissais m'enlever mon short, la regardant dans les yeux, lui montrant mon appréhension. Elle me fit un sourire doux et rassurant avant de m'embrasser doucement. Un baiser qui semblait être de l'amour à l'état pur. Alors, lentement, Alice redescendit jusqu'à mon ventre, lentement elle commença à me caresser, à me faire l'amour. Ce que je ressentis est indescriptible. Je prenais feu, je me cambrais involontairement sous les vagues de plaisirs. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gémissements, soufflant, criant son prénom.

POV Alice

Je remontais lentement, parsemant son corps de baisers papillons, pour aller l'enlacer. Alors qu'elle semblait reprendre ses esprits, je la sentis se coller à moi, m'entourant de ses bras et callant sa tête contre mon épaule. Après que sa respiration se soit calmé, Bella me regarda dans les yeux, un sourire un peu niais au visage. Je l'embrassais tendrement, heureuse de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce qu'elle venait de m'offrir. Alors que j'allais me lever, j'interceptais une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans le regard de Bella. Une étincelle prédatrice qui m'alluma un feu au creux des reins. Sans vraiment le voir venir, ou sans vouloir, je me retrouvais sur le dos, Bella au-dessus de moi, ses longs cheveux nous encerclant.

Naturellement, nos bouches se trouvèrent, emplissant la pièce de gémissements étouffés. Nos mains glissaient de nouveau, caressant, effleurant, parfois griffant. Alors que je me perdais dans ses cheveux, inhalant son odeur et profitant de sa bouche dans mon cou, je la sentis descendre le long de mon corps, frôlant de sa bouche et de sa langue mes seins, descendant toujours plus bas. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, redécouvrant des sensations uniques. Puis je ne fus plus que gémissements, halètements, cris étouffés, ma main fermant ma bouche autant que possible. Mon corps accompagnait les mouvements de Bella, indépendant. Finalement, la jouissance m'emporta, ravageant mon corps de la plus belle des manières, me laissant pantelante, baignant dans le plaisir pur. Je sentis Bella remonter à mes côtés, devinant son sourire, légèrement arrogant. Elle venait tout de même de maîtriser un vampire.

Reprenant ma place initiale, Bella vint se placer sur mon épaule, se calant au plus près de mon corps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, sous mon regard amoureux.


End file.
